Okami: Two Tails
by Yoshikou
Summary: After Amaterasu and Waka defeated Yami and left on the Ark, they didn't realize that it was all a trap set by the God of Darkness himself. Now with the sun's light fading, and Yami's thirst to consume all that is light, the god of the moon calls upon an ordinary(or not so ordinary) teenager to assist him in finding Amaterasu, and defeating the God of Darkness forever. Please R
1. Chapter 1

** Well, after playing the Okami games and reading some fanfiction based on it, I decided to write my own fanfiction. A friend (Johnwolf234) graciously allowed me to use his OC in my story. IF you guys read my Wolf's Rain fanfiction, some of the characters may appear here with a slight modification. Although, I'm going to focus on finishing my other story first, consider this a little teaser. Onward to the story we go~**

__ Well, you're not going to believe what just happened to me, and I don't expect you to. My life was pretty normal, well normal is _kind of _pushing it. At school, I was the type of guy to get in trouble since I always end up in a brawl. It's not even my fault. When I see people picking on other people, I step in. Usually I try to tell them to get lost, but half the time it doesn't work that way. I end up beating the bully to a bloody pulp, then I get sent to the principal's office. I'm not scared of the principal, but when my father hears about it, now that's scary.

I used to live with my mother and father. My father, he's a drunk. He has anger issues, and would often beat me in the series of his mindless rage. My mother however, she was kind, caring and loving. I don't know how a person like my mother and a person like my father met, they're two different people. I really disliked my father, but my mother on the other hand, I loved her. She was like a goddess to me, always emitting warmth and love.

When I was eight, she was caught in a car accident and passed away.

Ever since, I distanced myself from my father. I didn't want to deal with him, or even be in the same house as him. My mother two very close friends, they were called Joey and Fogul. People I've looked up to as my godfathers. They were kind to me, buying me presents for my birthday when my own father refused to do so. Watching over me, picking me up from school. I promised myself when I turned 18, I would move out of my father's house, and probably live with one of them.

Anyways, this one day after being excused from the principal's office, I was walking home wondering how the hell I would tell my father about this. I wore a little black trench coat, cause it reminded me of those detectives you see in movies and a black fedora hat to cover my black hair. I was walking down an alley when I saw a figure shifting in the corners of my eye. I stopped, and leaned in to get a better look.

I saw a white dog laying on its side, breathing slow and steady breaths. Its fur was matted with dirt, and some cuts was visible on its body. What surprised me though, was the strange blue markings on its body. I accidentally leaned in too far, and knocked the top of a garbage can lid over, awakening the creature. It jumped up and snarled at me viciously, revealing sharp teeth. Blue eyes met my blue eyes as I scrambled backwards in fright. After a brief moment, it stopped snarling and stared at me.

"Uhm... I'm not going to hurt you" I said tentatively. Reaching my hand out in a slow gesture, allowing the white dog to sniff at it. It laid on its belly, and stared at me for a brief moment. I took out a piece of my sandwich(which I haven't bothered finishing) and laid it on the floor while stepping away with my hands up. The dog sniffed at it curiously, before taking a bite of it. It barked once, happily.

"Well...uh...see you around" I said, before starting to walk away. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around in horror to see my father beside me. His face unshaven and he reeked of alcohol.

"John, what the hell are you doing" he snapped at me, gripping my shoulder and actually hurting me.

"What?" I stammered.

"You know the principal called me today and said you got in a fight" he whispered with venom. "You're going home right now, and you're in some deep trouble."

"Get away from me!" I said, tearing away from him. "I have had enough of this, of you!"

"Don't you dare talk back to me" he said, and punched me across the face. I staggered a bit, and put my hand in the side of the face he punched. The white dog growled at my father, and my father turned to face the white creature.

"What the hell are you looking at?" my father said, picking up a piece of rock nearby and chucking it at the creature. The dog dodged it and leaped at my father. A crowd was starting to gather now, as people watched in horror at the sight of a dog attacking a man. However, my father wasn't weak, he used to be a construction worker. With great strength, he hurled the white creature away and the dog yelped as it landed, a sickening crunch was heard.

I felt a surge of fury in me and I walked up to my father and punched him in the face. "Fuck you!" I shouted as I walked away from him and towards the creature on the road.

"John, don't you dare walk away from me" he screamed after me. "John! JOHN!"

I ignored him as I approached the creature, and noticed that one of its leg was bent in at an odd angle.

"John!" I heard my father shout again.

I turned around again, about to tell my father to shut up but I heard the sound of an incoming truck. My head turned around, and saw the truck coming at us, honking its horn. Out of instincts, I pushed the white dog to the other side of the lane. I was going to roll away from the truck, but for some reason my body became paralyzed. The truck was literally right in front of me now, I could see its headlights. I closed my eyes tightly, awaiting for an impact of some sort but it never came. I opened my eyes, but all I saw was darkness. My head began throbbing, and I felt my body falling to the ground. I think this is what it feels like to die, but for some reason I felt at peace.

A thought raced through my head. _Is the dog okay?_

_ Yes._


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as I half opened my eyes. Perhaps I did get hit by that truck, my whole body hurt like hell. My eyes surveyed the area, and to my astonishment there were no roads,buildings or anything. I felt the grass I was laying on, and looked around to see cherry trees and chirping birds.

_Okay, this is weird_ I thought. _I don't remember a part of the city being like this..._

I tried to stand up but for some reason I couldn't keep my balance. I fell flat onto my belly and whined.

_Wait, whine? _I thought to myself. I lifted one of my arms and shoved it in front of my eyes. What used to be my hand was now a paw. I blinked several times.

_What the hell is this?_ I asked myself, hoping that a part of me would answer. Taking a deep breath, I attempted to mimic how a dog would stand. I stood up on all four paws, trembling slightly trying to hold my position. I turned my head and saw that my whole body was encased in black fur. I also had a tail, and but the tips of my tail was dipped in a black substance.

_This must be a dream_ I convinced myself. _Any minute now I'll wake up in the hospital and find out that it was all a dream._

Noticing a pond nearby, I walked towards it. There were small lily pads and frogs leaping around in it, and I leaned in to see my reflection. I was a light grey wolf with several blue markings around my body. The tips of my paws, muzzle, ears and tail were flecked with white figments. The blue markings caught my attention as I turned my head to get a better look at them. I couldn't read what they said, or if they even meant anything. I stared hopelessly at the reflection in the pond, hoping that the me in the water would respond.

"So you're awake" a voice echoed. At first I thought it was the reflection talking, then I heard the steps of someone behind me. My first instincts were to whirl around and snarl viciously, but I caught myself. I turned around, as calm as possible even with my fur standing its edges and looked at the source of the voice. My mouth opened in a jawdrop.

"You!" I shouted, but the only thing that came out was a bark. I closed my mouth in confusion.

The white dog that I met before padded up to me. I saw that there were also blue markings around its body, and some around its blue eyes. There was a mantle of white light flowing behind its back in a majestic fashion. A large spinning wheel emitting ominous colors was on its back. I noticed that the edge of its tail was dipped in black.

"I'm sure you have many questions" the white dog said.

"You're the dog from before!" I barked out.

The white figure shook its furry head. "Not a dog, I'm a wolf. Okami Tsukuyomi if you're looking for my name."

"Ts-Tsu..." I tried pronouncing but couldn't.

"You can call me Shiroi if that's too long" he replied with an amusing glint in his eyes.

"Okay, Shiroi. First off, why the hell am I a wolf?" I literally screamed out.

"When you were about to get hit by the bus, I transported you here. The markings on your body belonged to me, but I had to give you half of mines to save you. My markings must have transformed you into the form of a wolf."|

_Markings? Save me? _I swallowed down these questions.

"Okay, where the hell are we?" I asked my next question.

Shiroi turned and looked off into the distance. "Nippon" he responded after a while.

"Nippon?" I asked in awe. The name sounded vaguely familiar.

Shiroi nodded. "Everything you see around you now will soon wash away once Yami arrives."

"Yami?" I asked, I didn't like his tone when he spoke of that name.

"The god of darkness..." Shiroi spat. "I was on my way to find Amaterasu..."

"Amaterasu?" I asked, ducking my head in apology for interrupting him.

"The sun goddess, she takes the form of a white wolf like me."

_This sounds so familiar _I thought. _I heard of this name before..._

"So like, why did you save me? I'm just a nobody" I asked him.

"When I looked at you, I saw a heart of kindness and warmth. Strong, but caring. Stoic, but yet not so" Shiroi replied ominously.

"I don't get it" I responded flatly. His ears flicked in annoyance.

"I need your help to find Amaterasu, I can't sense her anywhere. We need the sun and the moon to be together in order to fight the darkness" Shiroi explained.

I thought about this for a moment.

"So the only way I can go back home is to find this Amaterasu person, right?" I questioned.

Shiroi nodded. "Once we find her, I promise I'll send you back home before any danger gets to you."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll help you find her. But I'm not used to being a wolf, I can hardly walk!" standing up and showing him what I mean

"You'll learn quick, I believe so" and Shiroi started paddling away.

"Where are you going?" I inquired, loping after him.

He turned his head and looked at me. "We're going to Kamiki Village, there's someone I have to see. Also, we need to get you a divine instrument."

"Divine instrument?" All these terms are filling my head up and confusing me even more.

"The thing behind my back is my divine instrument, Moonlit Crucible. You're going to need one to fend off demons" Shiroi said to me.

"D-demons? I thought we were just going to find this Amaterasu person!"

"Yami is also looking for her, and without a doubt we'll encounter some demons on the way. You'll need to defend yourself."

"How do you know all of this?" I shouted , running after his figure. "Who exactly are you?"

Shiroi stopped abruptly, and looked at me with blue eyes filled with wisdom. I could see his body filled with some sort of divine essence.

"You have too many questions" he complained and continued paddling on.

* * *

"I'm tired" I whined as I laid down on my belly, resting my head on my paws. Shiroi rolled his eyes at me.

"We barely covered any distance" he sighed.

"I told you! I'm new to this walking on four legs thing!" I shouted at him. I lifted my paw up to my eyes and examined the strange markings on it. I looked at Shiroi, who had these tendrils of blueish light emitting from his body.

"Well there's another way we can get to the village...but I don't think you'll approve of it" Shiroi said, a humorous glint in his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked. I was curious to know.

"Well it's-" Shiroi started, but suddenly his body went rigid and his eyes widened. He stood poised with his ears all the way up.

"What is it?" I asked. The way he stood still kind of scared me.

"No..." he whispered. "It can't be..."

"What?" I yelled at him. My shout was muffled by the sound of dark clouds emitting lightning in the air. Suddenly, I felt my body wavering almost as if my strength was being taken.

"We have to get there, now!" Shiroi shouted. Using his tail, he drew something in the air. I didn't quite see what it was but my body was suddenly lifted up by a gust of wind.

"What the-" I stammered. I looked at him as he was lifted up by a similar gust of wind. He drew another symbol in the air with his tail.

"What are you doing-" I never finished my sentence was the gust of wind sent me propelling into the air. I screamed my head off as we flew towards an unknown destination.

* * *

**_Kamiki Village, a place that resisted the god of darkness' attempt to turn it into ruins. Amaterasu's divine protection as well as ancient relics have been protecting it, but a malignant force lingers in the background._**

Shiroi landed gracefully on his paws, and looked up into the air to watch me fall ungracefully onto my backside.

"Ouch!" I yelped as I hit the ground. I stood up and shook my body. "Next time you do that, give me a warning! That gave me a heart attack!"

I saw Shiroi roll his eyes again. I took in our surroundings.

"What is this?" I asked, eying the dark clouds that hovered above us.

"It's a curse that I thought my sister removed..." Shiroi whispered. Suddenly they heard a small piping voice from behind them.

"Go away demons! Or meet my sword, Denkomaru!"

Shiroi and I turned around slowly, trying to find whoever said the voice. My eyes caught hold of a creature who glowed green, jumping up and down. The creature stopped jumping and looked at Shiroi.

"Ammy? Is that you? You look different" It said as it approached Shiroi. "Wait a second, you're not Ammy!"

"Is that a talking bug?" I asked, tilting my head to one side. The jumping creature jumped onto my snout.

"I am NOT a bug! The name's Issun, and I am the great sun goddess Amaterasu's celestial envoy!" Issun said, waving his sword in front of my eyes.

"I heard about you from my sister" Shiroi said, approaching Issun.

"Sister?" Issun said as he stopped jumping on my snout. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tsukuyomi" Shiroi explained to him.

"Wait, wait wait" Issun said. "Tsukuyomi? The forgotten moon god?"

Shiroi nodded his head.

"Wait, wait wait" I said. "Moon god? Yeah okay, when were you going to tell me this? Don't you think it's important information to know when a god is traveling with you?"

"Well" Shiroi said, playing with the ground. "I thought you would know based on my name."

"From where I come from, there are no talking wolves who inhabit the soul of a god, okay?" I sighed.

"Why are you here?" Issun asked Shiroi.

"I need to find Amaterasu" Shiroi explained.

"Ammy? What happened to her? I thought she went off on the Ark with the half-baked prophot" Issun inquired.

"Something's happened. The Ark was a trap set by Yami and we're all in grave danger if we can't find Amaterasu" Shiroi looked at me, then to Issun.

"Is that why the day's been getting shorter and shorter? There's barely any sunlight now..." Issun exclaimed.

Shiroi nodded again. "There's two forms of light here. Sunlight and Moonlight. We balance each other out, but now it's a heavy burden on me. Yami wants eternal darkness so he'll have to get rid of both of us. Although, I don't think Yami wants to kill us just yet."

If I had eyebrows, I would have raised them by now. "Wait, I thought you were a forgotten moon god."

"Yumigami is the current moon goddess" Issun explained.

Shiroi sighed. "I did some things in the past, and my sister banished me for it. Although, Yumigami was a good disciple..."

"Okay, so why are we here again, Shiroi?" I cut in.

"Shiroi?" Issun asked. "That's a nice name, I think I'll call you that. Oh and by the way, what's your name?" pointing to me.

"Erm..." I didn't want to tell him my name was John, so I thought of a name that my mother was told me in her stories. "You can call me Aatu"

"Aatu, huh? Okay!"

"Issun, what exactly is going on here?" Shiroi asked, lowering his head and looking at the small poncle.

"It's..." Issun said quietly. "It's Orochi."

Shiroi growled with quiet rage, almost making me jump.

"I thought Amaterasu dealt with him already"

Wait a second... I remember this... My mother used to tell me stories about how the great goddess Amaterasu defeated the vile serpent Orochi. She would tell me stories about the great battle before I went to sleep. She gave me a present on my birthday, the last birthday I had before she was caught in that car accident. I never opened the present before, it's still under my bed but it was small and rectangular like a game box of some sort.

"I don't know...but Kamiki Village has been cursed even worst than before. Crops aren't growing and more demons are showing up. I've seen Orochi, but fortunately Sakuya set up some barrier around the village which protected us from him. He's a lot different than before... I couldn't even see Orochi's eyes or anything..."

Issun shuddered visibly. "Almost as if he was engulfed in darkness" he finished.

"We have to get rid of him" Shiroi said with firmness. " Although, we're going to need to think of a plan. People lost belief in me, and my divine powers aren't as strong as before..."

He sighed. "I don't know if I can face him how I am now."

"We can do it" I said quietly. Shiroi's ears perked up and he looked at me. I just shrugged. "I mean, I was brought into this world for a reason, and I guess that reason was to help you. I bet we can do it if we work together."

Shiroi smiled a bit before looking back at Issun. "Can you please take us to Sakuya?"

Issun nodded as he jumped on top of my head. "She's by her tree, but we have to hurry. I'm not sure her barriers will last long and most of her guardian saplings are disappearing."

"Let's go" Shiroi motioned to me with his tail and I nodded my head. We ran off with Issun holding the fur on top of my head. Although I have to admit, I'm getting used to this four legged thing.


	3. Chapter 3

_How did I get dragged into this_ I wondered as we walked through the open fields of Kamiki Village. Doors were closed, lights were turned off and the silence sent an eerie tingling feeling throughout my entire body. Dark mists were clouding the area, and as I looked up into the sky, I could see no moon. No form of light being emitted, the town was pitch black. Well, being a wolf had some advantages as I had better night vision. Maneuvering through the town in darkness was easy enough, it was the silence that got to me.

"Was it always this quiet around here" I whispered to Issun.

"The townspeople are afraid" Issun whispered back.

"Of what?"

"They're scared of the Orochi and the demons. They're trying to not draw attention to the village. They th- AAH!" Issun shouted, and then I heard a thud on the ground.

"What?" I hissed. "What happened?"

"Can't see anything because of all this darkness" Issun said grumpily as he brushed himself. I looked at Shiroi, it seemed as if his white fur was the only source of light in the darkness. He looked back at me and Issun, before using his tail and drawing something in the sky. A moon appeared in the sky, and it's luminosity brightened the entire town.

"Crescent!" Issun exclaimed.

"Crescent?" I pondered.

"It's a brush technique that lets you summon the moon" Issun explained. "Well, I only know two people that can use the technique, and that's Yumigami and Ammy."

I heard lights being flicked on and the sound of doors opening. Murmurs of confusion passed from one person to another. I wondered if I could use these brush techniques that Shiroi could, well at least I wouldn't feel so useless then.

"Come on" Shiroi motioned to us with a flick of his tail.

"Wait, you don't want to meet the townspeople" Issun asked. "I mean, now is the perfect time to introduce yourself, I'll even help you."

Shiroi shook his head. "We need to find the tree" before sprinting off.

"What's gotten into his furry head?" Issun said to me, and I whined in response. I ran after him, well I half ran, half loped. Still not used to walking with four legs, but I'm getting the hang of it.

* * *

When we reached the tree, I was left in utter awe. Never have I ever seen such a beautiful tree, it seemed as if it was radiating warmth. Pink petals fell from the tree, only to evaporate into the air. The leaves on the tree were glowing, and I wondered why the people didn't setup their houses next to the tree for a source of light and protection.

"Amaterasu?" a voice called out which nearly gave me a heart attack. I jumped up a bit, and began snarling.

"Woah, calm down there boy" Issun said, tapping my head.

"Issun? Is that you?" the voice called out again.

"Who's speaking?" I whispered, but a huge burst of light erupted from the middle of the tree, and a woman in a kimono floated out of it.

"What in the gods' name?" I shouted, Shiroi's ears perked up and he padded next to me.

"You called?" he tilted his head at me.

The woman in the kimono floated in front of us. "It's okay, my name is Sakuya. I am the tree spirit that resides in this tree."

"Nice to see you again hot stuff" Issun said, jumping into her kimono.

"Didn't need to see that..." I said, lowering my head in disgust. Sakuya looked over at Shiroi, noticing his markings.

"You're not...Amaterasu" she began. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"That's Tsukuyomi" Issun called out from within Sakuya's kimono.

"Tsu-Tsukuyomi?" she stammered. "Why...what are you doing here?!"

"I mean no harm" Shiroi started, as I eyed him suspiciously. _Harm? Why is this Sakuya person scared of Shiroi?_

"I've come to help my sister"

Sakuya's eyes blazed with anger, which betrayed her elegance. "Help? Now you want to help after all this?" she glared at Shiroi, who padded next to the tree and began digging nonchalantly.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Sakuya shouted at Shiroi. Paying no heed to the angry tree spirit's yells, Shiroi gripped something in his mouth and tugged it out of the hole he dug. He threw the object next to me.

"How dare you!" Sakuya said.

"Woah woah woah, what is this about?" Issun said, hoping out of Sakuya's kimono and onto Shiroi's head. "What are you doing?!"

He then looked at Shiroi. "And what is this about between you and her?" Shiroi scoffed and padded next to me.

"That's Thunder Edge, it'll be your divine instrument" he said to me.

"You buried a divine instrument next to my tree? Your arrogance knows no bounds, Tsukuyomi" she said to him. Facing the tree spirit now, Shiroi looked at her and bowed his head, catching my attention. Never knew that gods had to lower their heads in front of spirits, seeing that they're all high and mighty.

"I am sorry that I've disrupted your holy grounds. I've known that this would happen for a while, and you might not trust me but Amaterasu is in danger, and we need to help her"

He took a breath and continued.

"I know that I've done wrongs in the past, but I'm willing to atone for it."

Sakuya held Shiroi's gaze for a moment, before looking away.

"My saplings are disappearing...one by one" she began. "Soon the Orochi will wreck havoc once again, but this time it is different. He is an entity stronger than before."

Sakuya looked at Shiroi. "Looking at you now, your divine powers are no match for him. However..." she looked at me now, and I had a tingling sense of awkwardness. She floated over to me and assessed me.

"This one... He has greatness within him, a heart of purity. Perhaps you can defeat the Orochi, if you work together."

She sighed and floated back towards her tree. " Tsukuyomi. Do what is right, you have someone who's willing to do the right thing, don't let him down." She looked at me now.

"John" my own name caught me off guard, I looked at her, wondering how she knew my real name. I didn't recall telling anyone it.

"Please, save Kamiki Village. Save Amaterasu, and defeat the darkness" she said before vanishing back into her tree. No one said anything for a while, Shiroi looking down at the ground.

"Well..." Issun said, breaking the awkward silence, "Better get going!"

"How did she know my real name..." I wondered out loud.

"She knows many things" Shiroi replied, before tapping the divine instrument on the floor with his paw.

"What is this?" I asked, sniffing it. "How do I use it?"

"Picture a pair of hands behind your hand" Shiroi explained to me. "Picture them holding the instrument."

I did so, closing my eyes and visualizing that I had a pair of human hands on my back (which was pretty awkward to be honest). Suddenly, the weapon started floating towards me, and situated itself on my back. Hovering above my back, it started glowing and sparks of electricity started flying about.

"That's badass" I said in awe.

"Come, we have to go" Shiroi said, turning away from me and walking away from Sakuya's tree.

"Go? Where are we going?" I asked, trotting up next to him.

"We're going to find my sister" he said, without looking at me.

"Wait" I said, stopping in my tracks. "What about the village? Didn't that Sakuya woman ask us to help save Kamiki Village?"

"I only came to Kamiki Village to get the Divine Instrument. Once we find Amaterasu, she can take care of the village" he said before resuming his walk.

"But... she asked us for help. We can't ignore her!" I shouted at his retreating figure.

"Furball here is right" Issun said, jumping up and down my head. "We need to save Kamiki Village first, Ammy would want us to!"

Shiroi suddenly looked worn out as he turned his head look at me. Tired eyes laid on mines, and I could see scars- although not very visible around his body.

"I brought you here to help me look for my sister, and that's what you're going to do" he growled at me. I took a step back, I wasn't expecting him to use such a menacing approach. The person that I talked to before, or even saved suddenly turned into an entirely new person. Or maybe, this was the real him.

"Maybe you brought me here for that reason, but I'm going to do what my heart tells me to do" I said quietly to him as I began walking back towards the village.

"That's right! You tell him, Aa...I forgot how to say your name" Issun shouted. I suddenly heard a snarl from behind me, and was tackled to the ground. Issun flew off my head, landing a couple feet away.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Shiroi held me down with his paw, putting his weight on my stomach. He was applying quite a lot of pressure, it was beginning to hurt. I winced before snarling at him.

"If I have to drag you away from here, then I will" Shiroi snarled in my face.

"Well, you better hope you have that much endurance, cause you're going to be dragging me for a long time then" I growled back at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Issun take out his tiny sword and run at Shiroi. He stabbed him in the paw the was holding me down, and Shiroi let out a yelp before getting off me. I leaped to my paws, fur bristling at him.

_How the hell did it come to this?_ I wondered.

"You're a god! Don't you have any sense of duty towards these people?" I shouted at him. "You can't just ignore them!"

"Ignore them? Like they ignored me?" he said bitterly before pouncing on me again. We met in mid-air, and in a ball, we rolled on top of each other. Using my hind legs, I kicked him off. He landed on all fours, his fur starting to bristle.

"I had enough of your childish plays" Shiroi said to me. "The world isn't so simple and it's about time you learn that you don't always get things to turn out the way you want it to."

He drew a symbol in the air with his tail, and I entered a defensive stance, bracing for whatever was about to happen.

"Watch out!" Issun shouted, and my eyes glanced at him. I felt myself being lifted up as a huge gust of wind blew at me. I flew sideways, slamming into a tree, letting out a howl of pain. I felt one of my ribs break upon impact, and I fell to the ground. Panting heavily, I struggled to get up. Shiroi padded towards where I laid, drawing another symbol with his tail. Vines started creeping towards me, but I couldn't do anything but thrash around as they wrapped around my body and legs. I suddenly felt them loosening as I looked up to see Issun chopping at the vines.

"Stay away from furball, you furball!" Issun yelled at Shiroi. While cutting at the vines, Issun whispered to me.

"You can use power slash to cut away these vines" he advised me.

"Power slash? How do I use that?" I said, struggling to stand up but wincing at my broken ribcage.

"Use your tail and visualize yourself drawing a line through them" Issun said to me, before a vine wrapped itself around his tiny body and lifted him up, making him drop his sword.

"Issun!" I yelled.

I did what he told me to do. I closed my eyes, and using my tail, I drew a line across the vines. Like magic, the vines were chopped into half. The vine holding Issun was also chopped into half, and he fell down. I looked at Shiroi, who simply stared at me in shock.

Suddenly I had an idea. Using my tail, I drew a line horizontal across Shiroi. A few seconds later, he yelped as if something had punched him in the stomach. Without thinking, I repeatedly power slashed him. I kept slashing at him until the markings on my body suddenly disappeared, and I fell down to the ground, exhausted. He collapsed on the ground as well. Issun, picking himself off the ground, hopped over to me.

"You used all your ink!" he said to me.

"I-ink...?" I said, groggily.

"When you use up all your ink, you lose all your powers until they return" Issun explained. He hopped over to where Shiroi laid, and threatened him with his tiny sword.

"And you!" he shouted. "What's the big idea!?"

Shiroi snapped at Issun, trying to bite him.

"Why you...!"

Feeling some of my powers returning, I struggled to stand, wincing at the pain in my stomach. "I thought you were better than this" I said to Shiroi, looking at him. He avoided eye contact, looking at the ground.

"What kind of person leaves other people to suffer, when they know they can make a difference?" I shouted at him. He made no response, only laid motionless on the grass.

Staggering, I limped away. I turned, and just limped away without looking at Shiroi. I believed that he would do the right thing, that I was sent here to help him do it. But I think I understand why Amaterasu and Sakuya disliked him now. He doesn't do anything for anyone, unless it's a personal gain.

I stopped and turned to look at him again. He hasn't moved from his position.

"You know, I thought you really wanted to make a change. To help people..." Sighing, I turned away. "I guess I fell for it, just like how others did. You're not a god, not to me at least."

"Don't come after me" I warned him. "I'll find Amaterasu, but not with you. I'll save this town, even if I have to do it myself. I wish we didn't meet... then I wouldn't have found out what kind of person you really are."

Issun hopped on top of my head as I limped away. I never looked back at Shiroi, although I was a bit worried what would happen if demons showed up...but I highly doubt that would happen, especially when we're so close to the village.

Walking back towards the Sakuya's tree, I heard a howl filled with anguish echo throughout the air. It came from Shiroi, but I already made up my mind. I don't know why I was brought into this world by him, but his goals aren't the same as mines.

"Are you okay?" Issun asked me as I laid down, curled myself up into a ball. For some reason, tears streaked my face. I buried my face in my body as I curled up. I don't know why I was crying, maybe I was hoping for something. Hoping for someone to look up to, and I thought that I found one. I thought that when we first met in the open field, that I was going to help him.

Turns out that I was just being used.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gosh, playing all these old games like Haunting Grounds and Rule of Rose. Kind of inspired me as there were dogs in the storyline =p. This is a short chapter, sorry about that. Writing this late at night, but anyways, enjoy.**

"So..." Issun started as I stood up and shook my fur. "What are we going to do now?"

I huffed. "Get rid of this Orochi person, I guess."

"You're planning on taking on Orochi by yourself? Like this? You're going to be killed!" Issun shouted in my ear. I scowled a bit, he was literally on my head, yelling into my ear.

"I don't get what's the big deal. This Orochi guy doesn' seem so tough" I replied, trying to feel confident.

"He's not a person" Issun responded.

"Sorry?" I asked, turning my head to face him. "What did you say?"

"He's a giant eight-headed snake" Issun whispered.

I stared at him. "And you didn't tell me this sooner?"

"I thought you knew!" Issun shouted, jumping up and down. "I mean, there's not a person in the entire village who doesn't know Orochi."

"I'm not from this village" I responded dryly. Issun stopped jumping on my head and hopped down to my snout.

"So where are you from?"

I forgot that I didn't tell Issun where I came from, or that I wasn't really a wolf. Well, it's not that important.

"Somewhere" I responded, paddling forward. I guess he got the hint that I didn't want to talk about it, since he stopped talking.

"So, how are we going to defeat this Orochi?" I asked him.

"Well, when Ammy and I did it, we got Kushi to make us the 8 Purification Sake, which we forced the Orochi to drink. After we got Orochi drunk and stuff by using Watersprout, we started bashing him around with our brush techniques. Oh also, each of Orochi's head has a different element. Like the fire head can breathe fire and stuff. Oh, we also had the help of Susano whose the descendant of Nagi. He's kinda a coward, but I guess thanks to him we beat the Orochi when Ammy used Crescent to bless Nagi's sword, and he cut the Orochi in half" Issun explained, without pausing to take a breath.

"Erm... what?" I tilted my head in confusion.

Issun sighed. "I guess the first thing to do is to learn how to use your brush techniques. I'm assuming that since you can already use Power Slash, that you can use other brush techniques."

"Uhm okay" I said hesitantly, I didn't even know I could use Power Slash until Issun told me.

"Here, we can try using Gale around this area" Issun waved his tiny arm around, indicating the open area around us.

"Okay, how do I do this?" I questioned him, getting my tail ready.

"You know how wind moves right? Like a swirly motion?"

I nodded, drawing a loop in the air. Immediately after, a breeze whizzed by and I could feel the wind on my fur.

"Great!" Issun said. "Even Ammy wasn't this easy to teach."

"Wait. Amaterasu? I thought you said she was the goddess of the sun. How come she had such a hard time fighting the Orochi?" I asked.

"Well, you see... In the past,Ammy helped Nagi defeat the Orochi, but it turns out Ammy in the past was already weakened due to the fight with these two demons. She eventually fell to Orochi's poison, but she was reincarnated and lost all her brush techniques and powers."

"I see" I sat on my haunches, pondering. Now that I think about it, what happens if we lose? Will I be sent back...or will I simply disappear without anyone knowing?

I shuddered at that thought.

"What's wrong?" Issun asked me, and I simply looked at the sky. It was sunny, but there were some clouds floating around.

"Nothing...just thinking" I responded. "Should we go to this Kushi person?"

"We might need to get some materials for Kushi to make the sake, but we'll drop by and see what she needs. I haven't talked to her in a while either" Issun said, hopping on top of my head. "Let's go!"

He pointed his finger forward, as I started walking.

* * *

Shiroi laid beside a broken down willow tree on the outskirts of the village. He saw Issun and Aatu moving, but he didn't want to follow them. After all these years of feeling remorseful, was it only to fool himself?

_Did I really feel remorse for what I've done in the past?_ he wondered.

He shut his eyes as he recalled what Aatu shouted at him.

That he only did this for personal gains.

He wanted to say that he did this for the sake of his sister, but for some reason, it felt like a lie to him. For the first time, the god felt lost.

_He helped me in his world, but I dragged him into my own mess_ Shiroi thought to himself. He looked at the sky, and thought of Amaterasu. How would she react when he found out that Kamiki Village was destroyed by the Orochi, and he did nothing to prevent it?

Standing up, but wincing a bit from the Power Slashes that Aatu gave him, Shiroi shook his head to clear his mind. He was torn between doing what he wanted to do, and what he had to do. He never had to make this decision before, especially when they were back on the Celestial Plains. Taking a step away from the willow tree, and with one paw towards the village, his ears caught hold of a sound. He glanced around but saw nothing. As he looked down to the ground, he saw a huge looming shadow behind his own shadow. As he turned around, he felt a brute force bash at his side, sending him flying and hitting the ground. Staggering and struggling to his feet, Shiroi's blurry gaze laid upon several demons. Imps, goblins, clay monsters...

_Why are there so many here? _He growled at them, getting ready to attack them with his Divine Instrument. _If there are demons here... Oh no, Aatu and Issun...!_

His train of thought was cut short as he felt a heavy blow land on his head, knocking him unconscious.

***Insert suspenseful music* It would really mean a lot to me if whoever's reading my story to leave a comment or so. I know it's a new story, but I'd really love to hear feedback or what I could improve on. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched after watching a horror movie? Never, ever watch horror movies at night. Sheeeesh, trying to get my mind off them as I write this story now.**

_I'm an idiot_ Shiroi thought, as he felt himself being strung up. His paws were tied together with rope, and the rope was tossed over a thick tree branch. He knew the imps were doing this, but he didn't want them to know that he was conscious again. He still had a bruise on his head from the latest impact from the mace the clay demon used on him when he wasn't expecting it. He tried to feign unconsciousness the best he could, with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. The rope around his paws were tight, and they dug into his fur. He felt helpless in the air, almost like a prized catch. The imps were making noises, probably laughter. He didn't know where they were, but it seemed to be far away from the village. He could smell no grass, no flowers, only a lingering smell of death in this area.

Different scents of demons caught his attention. Judging by his smell, he guessed there were at least a few dozens around him, watching him as he was suspended in the air.

_Why so many demons... and why are they all in the same place?_ Shiroi wondered. His whole body was sore for some reason, and he guessed that the demons dragged him away when he was unconscious.

"The dark lord will be pleased" he heard one of the demons say. He never knew demons could talk...or show any type of intelligence...

Opening one eye, Shiroi could tell it was a goblin talking. Shutting his eyes, he tried to think of a plan.

"The great Tsukuyomi, such an easy catch" another imp snickered, jabbing at Shiroi's upside down body with a dagger. Shiroi willed himself not to snap out and bite the creature's head off.

"Seems like he was distracted when we caught him" another voice said. "Knocked him out flat."

"We have to bring him to master before he wakes up" another voice piped in.

"Did you hear what master said?" an imp added in. "There seems to be another wolf in the village. Maybe we should grab it too."

"Amaterasu?" the demons cried out in fear.

"No, it was not Amaterasu. I don't know who he is" the imp responded. "However...Amaterasu's celestial envoy is with him, and master ordered us to get rid of them."

"How are we going to do this?" the demons whispered about themselves.

"We set a trap up for them" a clay demon said, stepping forward. "Sakuya's magic is weakening, and when the barrier collapses, we'll attack the town. For now, we should try and ambush them when they leave the village."

Shiroi's ears perked up. Aatu and Issun were no longer his problem, but still, he felt unease about the demons planning this.

_I have to warn them_ Shiroi thought. Once the demons turned away to discuss among themselves, Shiroi quietly power slashed the binds holding him in the air. Except he didn't think about the sound it would make when he landed on his sides with the rope still coiled around his paws. The demons immediately turned around at the sound his body hitting the floor,and surrounded him. He snarled and growled at them, before biting off the remaining bindings on his paws.

"He's awake!" an imp cried.

"Master will have our heads if we don't stop him!" a goblin shouted. Suddenly, all the demons ran at Shiroi, weapons raised. He used a majority of his ink against Aatu, and there were too many demons for him to take on. He swung at an imp with his Moonlit Crucible, sending him into a puff of smoke. Using Veil of Mist he slowed down time as he attacked more demons. However, he was panting heavily and wincing from the earlier blows the demons gave him, as well as the blows from Aatu.

"He's injured, and he can't take us all on at the same time!" the demons shouted before rushing at Shiroi. Dozens of demons ran at him.

_I'm not going to win at this rate...!_ Shiroi thought to himself as he dodged an axe. A blow to the side by one of the imps caused Shiroi to yelp, before using Power Slash to slice it in half. By this time, more and more demons seemed to have come. What used to be two dozen, were now three.

_I have to get away_ he thought, before trying to sprint away. A spear was thrown in his direction, piercing his hind leg. He howled in pain, before using Gale to blow most of the demons away. The bigger demons stood their ground, before rushing at him once again when Gale wore off. He drew two horizontal lines in the air with his tail, activating Veil of Mist. He could only limp away as the slowed down demons continued their chase. He limped to the edge of a cliff, and looking down he could see a small river. He turned around, snarling at the demons approaching him. A few imps had ropes in their hands, probably trying to capture him again. The other demons, the goblins, clay demons and there were also a few spider demons, Namahages and ogres. Glancing back at the cliff, he faced the demons.

"Nowhere else to run, Tsukuyomi" the imps snickered at him. "Come with us and we'll make it painless. We only want to deliver you to our master..." The demons began advancing as he began to inch away, closer and closer towards the cliff. His injured hind leg brushed against the edge of the cliff, sending small pebbles falling down. Suddenly, he had an idea.

His idea was to jump down, use Watersprout to steady his fall, then use Water Lily before he hit the water. Visualizing this, Shiroi grinned at the demons. He power slashed a bunch of them, before leaping off the edge of the cliff. As he was about to draw the lines which would activate Watersprout, he yelped as he felt something pierce his sides. That damn imp just threw its dagger at him, and it connected quite well. His vision blurred, as he fell several feet down.

"You idiot!" he heard one of the demons shout. "Master wanted him alive, not dead!"

His side hit the water first, causing a huge splash. Water mixed with his blood flew everywhere, as his body began to sink. Shiroi desperately tried to paddle up, but with the dagger in his side and one of his hind legs injured, he could only gasp for air. Using the remainder of his strength, he drew a lilypad in the water, which lifted him up. He spat out water and gasped, before resting his head on the lilypad. The lilypad gently carried him away, following the stream. His eyes began to close out of exhaustion, and before he blacked out, a question clouded his mind.

The demons had their chance to kill him, but why didn't they?

_What do they want with me...?_

_ I have to get back...to Kamiki Village..._

Then he blacked out.

* * *

"Issun? Is that you?" a female voice called from inside the petite house that we walked to.

"Hi Kushi" Issun shouted cheerfully. I sat on my haunches and waited for the door to open, and when it did, a young lady wearing a kimono stepped out.

"Oh!" she gasped, she almost stepped on me but stopped herself. I tilted my head and looked up at her.

"And who is this?" she asked, petting my head. Although I liked the feeling of her petting me, I couldn't feel a bit insecure about it. Nevertheless, I licked her hand as she withdrew away.

"This is Aatu" Issun introduced me.

"Is he a friend of Snowy?" she asked, looking at my body. I didn't now she could see my markings, but apparently she could.

"How can she see...?" I asked Issun, but it sounded like a bark to everyone else.

"Well, if people believe in the legends of the goddess and gods, then they can see your divine markings, silly" Issun explained. "But...Kushi you're looking beautiful today."

Kushi blushed. "W-well, what can I do for you?"

"We need your sake. We're planning on fighting the Orochi again" Issun explained to her. Suddenly, her face darkened.

"It's been a week since the Orochi came back after I thought we defeated it..." Kushi sighed. "What happened to Snowy?"

"That's what we're trying to find out" Issun said. "We're planning on finding Ammy after we defeat the Orochi again."

"Well... I haven't been able to go out of the town lately. There's been too many demons outside. I need some holy water from the Hitoshio Spring in order to make the sake..."

"Holy water?" I asked, barking out loud.

"It's a very special spring, where water doesn't dry up or anything. We need it to make the 8 Purification Sake" Issun explained to me.

"Tell her we'll get the water for her" which Issun translated for me.

Her kind eyes laid on me. "Be careful, the both of you. I have a bad feeling..."

Suddenly, the entire village was plunged into darkness again. The moon disappeared, and so did its light. Kushi let out a gasp as I whimpered a little.

"What the...?" Issun started.

"Shiroi" I said slowly. "He probably left the area, and the moon left with him. That bastard..." I growled at the thought of his arrogance. How could he just leave the village like this?

"We'll wait till morning" Issun told me. I heard eerie sounds in the night, which I assumed were demons surrounding the village. Luckily, Sakuya's barriers and saplings were preventing them from coming in.

"Go inside, Kushi" Issun instructed her.

"Why don't you come inside with me?" Kushi gestured to us, leaving her door open. I wagged my tail to show my gratefulness. I didn't have anywhere to sleep, and I sure as hell don't like this darkness enveloping the village. All the villagers rushed back inside their homes and turned off their lights.

I barked to let Issun know.

"I guess we'll stay one night" Issun said, jumping on top of my head as I walked inside Kushi's house. There were paintings of a white wolf with red markings over the walls of her house.

"Those paintings are beautiful...is that Amaterasu?" I asked Issun.

"Yep! I was the one who drew them" Issun replied.

"You DREW them?" I had a jaw drop expression. "Wow, I didn't expect you to be a painter."

"Well, I have to be good at it since I'm Ammy's Celestial Envoy" Issun said cheerfully.

"Celestial Envoy...?" I asked.

"I go around showing people my paintings so they don't lose faith in the goddesses and gods. They become weak when they're forgotten"

"Forgotten..." I echoed, laying my head down on the mattress to rest.

_I wonder how Fogul and Joey are doing... how they must be worried._

I closed my eyes, and Issun propped himself beside my paw. In a few minutes, we were both sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_I remember a time...when my mother used to play with me. We had a Wii, and she'd play with me everyday. I was young back then...but I remember her smile as she taught me how to use the Wii. After we finish playing, she would take me to bed, holding my hand. She would tell me stories, stories of her own. I remember one of her stories, about a sun goddess saving the world from a darkness. She would tell me the story so passionately, almost as if she was there. Almost as if she had taken part of the journey herself. She said she would get me a game for my birthday, one that I would enjoy. I looked forward to it, she always knew what I wanted for my birthday._

_ But the day she went out was a rainy day. I had a feeling something was going to happen, and I begged her to stay home with me. She almost smiled and said she promised to get me my birthday present. She went out, and when hours passed by and she didn't return, I felt a sickness in my stomach. When the policemen knocked on my door, I knew what had happened already. They say that she was clutching a present when the car hit her, and she was smiling. I cried that day, and many days after that. I cried and cried, my father ordered me to shut up and when I didn't, he hit me. But that didn't hurt as much... not as much as finding out my mother was gone._

_ I never opened that present she gave me. I left it on my desk. I was afraid that if I opened the present, I would open that doorway to sadness again. She was the only parent figure I had... Her smile, her hug. The day that all disappeared, I just didn't know what to do. I remember Fogul and Joey crying at the funeral, they held onto me while tears streamed down their face. They said I had to be strong, for her..._

_ When I met Shiroi, I wanted that father figure in my life. I don't know why, but I looked forward to it. When he deceived me, I felt angry. So angry... Almost as if I didn't know what to do, or who to trust anymore. The one person that I hoped to trust betrayed that trust. When I think back to my mother, I see her beautiful face, her beautiful smile. _

_ She would always daydream and doze off, and she would smile when I went to wake her up._

* * *

Shiroi staggered throughout Shinshu Field. Blood dripping from multiple wounds on his body, and his fur was soaked. Heavy breaths came from his mouth, and his eyes just stared ahead. He walked like a zombie, limping. most of his ink were gone, hindering his healing process. But he couldn't stop now, he had to get to Kamiki Village. When he dragged himself out of the river, he already noticed he was in Shinshu Field. But now, with all his strength gone, how would he ever get back to Kamiki Village?

He heard a screech behind him, as he turned his head warily to see what made that sound, he noticed two green imps running at him. As they approached him, he growled at them. They were holding some instrument-like weapons.

"We found him!" they chanted to each other happily.

He swung at them weakly with his divine instrument, but lost his balance and fell on his side. The blood from the spear in his leg, as well as the dagger in his side coated the grass in a crimson color. He struggled to stand up, but collapsed back down. The imps crept up to him, chanting happily to each other still. One of the imp grabbed his injured hind leg, to which he gave a small yelp, and began hauling him. He winced as the imps non-carefully dragged his battered body away.

"Stop right there!" a voice thundered. With his eyes half closed, Shiroi could only see the blurry image of a man with a sword on his back run at the imps.

"What do you think you're doing!" the man shouted.

The imps dropped Shiroi and turned to face the man. Pulling out their weapons, they sneered at him in their imp-ish manner. The man cringed away for a bit, before regaining his composure.

"I am Susano! The greatest warrior that ever lived! The descendant from the great Nagi!" he charged at he imps, wildly swinging his sword.

"Take that! AND THAT! AND THAT!" he screamed while chopping at the imps. He slashed at one imp, and chopped the other into two. As he settled down, panting heavily, he noticed Shiroi on the ground.

"Huh? Fido? Is that you?" he said, scampering over to where Shiroi laid. Shiroi gave a weak bark to the man, lifting his head up a bit.

"What in the gods name happened to you?" he cried, running over to where he laid.

Blurriness clouded his vision as he laid his head back on the ground, and remained very still. The man scooped down and picked Shiroi up, carrying him in his arm. Shiroi gave a small growl of warning.

"Don't worry Fido, we'll go back to the village and get you patched up!" the man said before walking off with Shiroi in his arms. Noticing that the man has no ill intents, Shiroi went limp in the man's arms.

_You idiot... _he thought. _At least take the dagger and spear out of my body... _

* * *

"So...this spring..." I said, running with Issun on top of my head. "Where exactly is it?"

"It's in the northern part of Agata Forest, well, just keep running forward" Issun said, nervously looking around.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just that lately, there's been a bunch of demons around. Not sure whether we should have went alone" came the reply.

I flicked my ears. "Alone? Well, there's no one else that can help. Unless you mean..." I trailed off.

There was an awkward silence between us.

"He attacked us Issun, I don't think we can even trust him anymore" I said finally.

"He wanted to find Ammy..." Issun said, before looking away. "I'm worried about her..."

"He's selfish I'm not sure if he wants to help Ammy because he's obliged to, or because of other reasons." I stated flatly.

"But it'd be nice if we ha-"

"Look, we're going to get this water. Then we're going to defeat the Orochi. We're not going to need any help" I snapped at him. Issun went quiet for a bit, and I suddenly felt bad about snapping at him.

"Sorry" I said, lowering my ears in apology. I felt a small tint of pain on my head.

"Ow!" I said, looking up at him. He yanked a strand of my fur out, and waved it mischievously above his head.

"Okay, I deserved that" I answered, grinning a bit. My suddenly stopped on its own, and my fur began to bristle. Something in my head was screaming at me, telling me to get ready. On the grassy path that I was treading on, the leaves started to die and the grass began to turn a red-orange color. I heard footsteps behind me, and wheeling around, I saw one red and one green figure. I didn't know what they were, but they looked deform with... with musical instruments in their hands?

"Imps!" Issun shouted.

The red imp made a noise, probably a form of communication of some sort. The green imp threw its head back and let out a screech. Their eyes laid on mines now, and they slowly advanced towards me.

"What the hell...?" The green imp held a flute, and started playing it. At first, nothing happened, except terrible music._  
_

_Great, they're going to kill me with shitty music_ I thought.

All of the sudden, I felt pain all over my body. I yelped out loud, leaping away from them.

"Issun, what the heck is going on?" I asked him, panting.

"They're called Imps. They usually use these instruments to attack, but they're pretty easy to kill" Issun said, jumping onto my snout and looking at me. "You can do it! Whack them with your weapon or use your brush techniques!"

Leaping at the green imp, I used Thunder's Edge, and slashed it across the body. It let out a wail as it was cut, then it fell down to the ground.

"Holy, this weapon is overpowered" I said out loud. I turned my head, and saw that the red imp _threw_ its giant instrument at me.

"Holy shit!" I said out loud, and as if by instinct, I used my tail to draw a line through the thrown projectile, cutting it in half." The red imp then withdrew something... something shiny and hurled it at me. The object lodged itself in my shoulder. I howled in pain.

Have you ever been stabbed with a dagger before? Well let me tell you this, it _hurt like hell_. Seriously, it's nothing like in those movies where people get stabbed with knives and muster the strength to yank it out and continue fighting without an ounce of care. There's nothing funny about having a dagger stuck in your shoulder.

"HE GOT ME!" I shouted, panicking a bit.

"Calm down fluffy, it's just a small wound" Issun said. The red imp ran at me again, lifting it's instrument up, I swung Thunder's Edge at it, cutting its head off.

"It hurtssss" I moaned in pain.

"Don't be such a baby" Issun said. jumping onto my shoulder and trying to pull the dagger out. I winced at the pain. It finally came out, coated in my blood.

"Whew" I huffed as I sat on my haunches, panting, to rest. "What the heck were those things?"

"Demons" Issun responded. "But they're very weak demons."

Issun thought for a moment. "I don't get it, the demons shouldn't be around this area. Especially cause Ammy and I personally took care of them. There's no reason for them to be around here..."

"What?" I asked, curious at what Issun was thinking about.

"Nothing, let's just get to the spring and get the water. I don't feel comfortable around here" Issun replied, hopping on my head. I shivered a bit, I don't know why. But I had a sudden urge to get out the place we're currently at.

I ran as fast as I could, even with my injured shoulder.

* * *

_ He could hear nothing,_

_ See nothing,_

_ the world was blinded by darkness._

_ Demons roamed free, destroying everything in their path._

_Not a hint of sunlight or moonlight to be found._

_ In the middle of the darkness, two battered bodies with their white fur smeared with blood. One with red markings, the other with blue._

_ The wolf with the blue markings laid still, barely breathing. The wolf with the red markings had its eyes open, tears flowing down its face._

_ A giant dark figure stood, towering above the wolves. An aura of darkness encased its body, and its eyes could not be seen through the visage of darkness._

_ The figure lifted the wolf with the blue markings by the head up into the air._

_ Tendrils of darkness wrapped itself around the wolf's throat and began glowing malevolently. The wolf howled in pain, and the markings on its body began receding away. A blueish light flowed through the tendrils and was passed along to the dark figure. The figure dropped the wolf onto the ground, and plunged a sword straight through its body._

_The wolf coughed blood up, before looking at the other wolf with a pang of regret in its eyes. It closed its eyes slowly, and stopped breathing._


End file.
